


Like This?

by kateyes085



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Frottage, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy make out session reveals something deeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evanizel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanizel/gifts).



> There is no real plan or schedule for this story. It will be updated whenever a bunny pokes musie's interest. Enjoy! <3

~*~

They are making out on Derek’s couch in the corner of his loft.  Derek is straddling Stiles' lap, and Stiles is enjoying the slight ache in his neck from bending it back and having to reach to kiss Derek.  His hands creep around Derek to cup that deliciously, sinful tight ass and give it a good squeeze.  Before he even registers what he is doing, Stiles brings a hand down on one buttock with a loud, hard slap.  Derek freezes.  Stiles stares at him intently chewing on his bottom lip, “Um,” he mumbles.  On second thought, werewolf in my lap, ominous threats of tearing out his throat with said werewolf’s teeth. 

Derek gives a full-body shudder, closing his eyes enjoying the tingle that travels through his body.  He opens his eyes, looks at Stiles though heavy lids, and breathes deeply.  Stiles' is still not sure whether he has done something really, really bad or something really, really good.  Derek quietly murmurs, "Do that again."

Stiles stares at Derek, wide-eyed and slack-jawed, and says "Wha-what?"

Derek starts to flush a dark pink hue from his face down to his neck and up to his ears.  He bites his lip, "Do it again?" he mumbles.  Stiles continues to stare at him for a second, and Derek begins to backpedal babbling, "I mean, only if you want to, I don't--"

"No, no, I want to. I really, really want to," Stiles states in stunned shock.  “Here, kneel up a little bit," Derek nods, and does as instructed.  "Like this?" Stiles asks bringing his hand down again, hard. Derek rocks forward slightly from the force and gasps. 

"Yeah,” Derek breathes.  Stiles can hear the unspoken _please_ in that one little word.  For Derek, it is all he can do to not fling himself over Stiles' shoulder and beg him to spank Derek’s ass raw while he ruts against Stiles like a dog in heat.  Somehow, he manages to contain himself as he stares at Stiles, watching his Adam's apple bob as he swallows.

Stiles watches Derek intently before he wraps an arm around the back of Derek’s legs and pulls him forward, changing their position so that one of Derek’s knees is wedged between Stiles’ legs and his cock is pressed up against Stiles' chest.  Derek braces his palms against the brick wall behind the couch pushing his ass out slightly.  Presenting himself to Stiles makes him harder, almost painful so.  Stiles starts spanking him in earnest, testing Derek’s reactions; shallow and rapid, then hard, singular smacks with a force of a sledgehammer.  Stiles eventually settles on an even, steady rhythm somewhere in the middle that makes Derek bite down hard on his lip again not even noticing that he closed his eyes.

Stiles is uncharacteristically quiet underneath him.  He is breathing heavy and is rock hard against Derek's knee.  Derek pushes his ass into Stiles’ palm and rubs his straining cock against Stiles in counter to each slap.  He nudges his knee up against Stiles' cock, causing the younger man to moan.  Presenting himself to Stiles is such a wanton and needy display of his long forgotten beta self, his wolf relishes in the attention, releasing him from the burdens of being the alpha if only for a moment.

The room is quiet except for the sounds of Stiles' palm meeting clothed flesh and the noises Derek is making. The pain builds to a blistering soreness.  Every slap has two shades of sensation; a fresh slice of pain, and an echo of what was inflicted just before it.  Derek is sure his backside must be a burning hot pink.  He imagines Stiles yanking down his jeans and fucking him now over the arm of the couch, driving into him hard and fast, each smack of Stiles' balls against his bruised flesh refreshing the pain with each thrust.  Derek's cock twitches in his tight jeans at the thought.  He groans loudly.  He wants it so badly.

Derek is making an inordinate amount of noise. More than Stiles' had ever heard him make.  The few times Stiles has fucked him, Derek tries to muffle any noises he makes out of embarrassment.  Now, he is moaning like a bitch in heat getting their brains fucked out.  Stiles' hand is getting sore, not the he cares.  He rubs himself against Derek's knee seeking friction and release.  He could come just like this, in his pants, with Derek moaning in his ear and Derek's knee against his cock.

"Oh my God, you fucking love this, don’t you Derek,” he whispers in awe, and squeezes Derek's tender backside.  Derek groans loudly and shamelessly rubs himself back against Stiles’ palm and forward into his chest.  "Anyone ever done this to you before, Derek?  Hmm?  Anyone take you over their knee?” he pants.  His words are slurred and garbled.  He is not sure where this is coming from, not that it matters or that he honestly cares.  “So fuckin’ hot Derek,” he breathes into Derek’s ear, pulling his earlobe into mouth to suck on the tempting bit of flesh. 

Derek whimpers, "Ah, ah, ah--Stiles, yes.  Fuck," he whimpers, too far gone to answer as he blindly lost within his own pleasure. 

Stiles spanks Derek hard right in the center of his ass, across both cheeks, making Derek suddenly cries out, grinding against Stiles’ body shuddering hard.  _Jesus fucking Christ_ , Derek thinks.  He just had one of the most intense orgasms in his life from nothing more than a spanking and some dirty talk.  Derek takes deep, shuttering breathe to slow down his frantically racing heart.  He sits back on his shins so he and Stiles are at eye level.  He leans forward and buries his face in Stiles' neck, breathing him in deeply.  Stiles wraps his arms around Derek's waist.  He is still ridiculously hard, but he is too focused on Derek right now to do anything about it.

~*~

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

~*~

Having always been a natural cuddler, Stiles is surprised to wake the next morning entirely on his own side of the bed, with Derek wrapped around him, his leg pressed between both of Stiles’, and his arm thrown across Stiles’ bare chest. Derek’s face is pressed into the crook of Stiles’ neck, and Stiles tries to extricate himself from the older man’s hold, simply out of the desire not to have Derek embarrassed by his position if he wakes.  He feels Derek’s hand lift and press against the side of his face, turning it towards his own.  Derek’s green eyes look into Stiles’ golden ones, sleepy but aware, as he kisses Stiles’ lips.  It is gentle, but not chaste. Pressing his tongue between Stiles’ parted lips, feeling him out, and sucking on Stiles’ tongue when it slips into his mouth, Derek takes his time.  Stiles is hungry for whatever Derek wants to give him.  Stiles relinquishes control and lets Derek explore, taste and lick.

The kiss is slow and lazy for long minutes, with Stiles somehow managing to keep his hands to himself before Derek says, a little shyly against Stiles’ lips, “Touch me?”

“How much can I touch you?” Stiles asks. 

“As much as you want,” Derek murmurs as Stiles fingers stroke down his neck and back up to his chin. 

“Where can I touch you?” Stiles asks licking and biting his warm, stubbled jawbone. 

“Stiles…,” Derek whispers arching into the stinging bite. 

Reaching his hand between their bodies, slipping inside the loose waistband of Derek’s flannel pants, Stiles’ hand encircles Derek’s swollen length.  He strokes it up once and squeezing slightly, putting pressure under the head, and rubbing his thumb over the weeping crown.  “Can I touch you here?” he whispers, sucking on Derek’s lips.  Derek whimpers, his brows drawing together breathing in Stiles’ air. Stiles continue to pump him a few times worrying the slit by sweeping his fingers over the head on the upstroke.

“Fuck…yeah…okay…,” Derek grips a hand in Stiles’ messy hair and holds tightly to his bicep with the other.

“Wanna taste your cock, Derek. Really want to. Can I suck you off?” Stiles asks, his pupils blown with need.  Derek rolls over onto his back and eases his pants down a little.  Stiles knows his smile is ridiculously big as happiness washes through him at Derek’s response, and he tries to rein it in a little by biting at his lip. He rolls onto Derek and slinks down his body as Derek pulls his shirt over his head. Stiles’ lips close around one hard nipple, flicking the tip of his tongue over the nub before tugging it between his teeth.  Derek groans, arching up a little off the bed.

Stiles places small, wet licks and sucking kisses over Derek’s overheated skin, over the defined muscles of his chest, down the fine, dark hairs that trail down his taut navel. His tongue dips down into Derek’s belly button, making him gasp.  Stiles smiles and bites, gently tugging at the smooth skin of his lower stomach and then keeps going lower. Sucking and nipping at the inside of Derek’s hipbone and along his inner thigh as he guides his legs farther apart.  He chuckles against the skin as Derek moans and curses colorfully.  “Come on Stiles,” he complains, whining.  Stiles gives him a wicked grin before opening his mouth wide and licking up and over Derek’s sack, sucking each of his balls into his mouth, tugging gently and rolling them on his tongue.  “Shit!  Oh shit!  Stiles…,” Derek cries out, grabbing his sleep-rumpled, hair and pressing Stiles’ face even closer to his body, thrusting up into the wet heat of his mouth.

Stiles chuckles and hums a little making Derek cries out even louder. He pulls his mouth off with an obscene slurping noise and steadies the base of Derek’s cock with a hand as he presses his tongue in a firm lick up the length before licking away the pearls of pre-come beading on the head, savoring the salty thickness of Derek’s come.  Derek watches Stiles as he swirls his tongue over the head and pumps his fist hard and slow. Derek groans and swallows thickly, his Adam’s apple bobbing, their eyes locked together as Stiles closes his lips in a tight seal around the crown and slides the shaft back along his tongue not stopping until his lips reach the base and the nest of black curls there.

The head of Derek’s cock nudges the back of Stiles’ throat.  The muscles fluttering and squeezing around his length as Stiles swallows around his throbbing cock.  Derek cannot hold back his loud, desperate cries. Stiles pins his hips to the bed to keep him still, and works his mouth over Derek’s cock, sucking as hard as he can, pressing with the flat of his tongue at Derek’s most sensitive spots.

Needing more and wanting to see how far Derek will let things go, Stiles reaches two fingers up and eases them between Derek’s parted lips and into his mouth. Working them in and out, he wordlessly encourages Derek to suck on them, wetting them thoroughly, getting them nice and slick, before removing them. He keeps his gaze fixed to the other man as he slides those moistened fingers between Derek’s spread legs and over the tight, clenched heat of his entrance.  He rubs small, insistent circles over the hole, teasing as he sucks Derek’s cock. Derek starts to breathe faster, getting a little nervous, but he nods and pants a low, “Okay.”

Stiles pushes inside, breaching him, past the tight ring of muscle, over the hot, ridged inner walls, and, angling his fingers, grazes over the small bundle of nerves there.  Derek’s head snaps back as electric shocks of pleasure jolt through his body, sizzling up along his spine and firing outwards in all directions. He keens sharply, sounding so deliciously helpless and exquisitely vulnerable as his prostate is repeatedly stroked.  Stiles moans around Derek’s cock and grind his painful erection down into the bed.

“Stiles…,” Derek whimpers, bucking his hips and arching up, reaching his arms behind his head so that he can grab onto the bars of the headboard to steady himself. Stiles rubs faster over Derek’s sweet spot, sucks harder at his cock, and he can feel the other man’s orgasm approaching. He pulls his mouth off, and pumps him hard and fast with his tight fist.

“Gonna come for me,” Stiles practically purrs.

“Yeah…oh God…please…please I, I …,” Derek pants frantically. 

“It’s okay, baby.  Come for me. Come in my mouth.  I wanna taste you.  Wanna swallow you down,” Stiles breathes against the sensitive tip.

“Yeah…fuck yeah…,” Derek pants and then mewls as Stiles does just that, taking him back into his throat, pressing a third finger inside him and rubbing hard. Derek’s entire body contracts as the pressure peaks.  His muscles knot from the hard planes of his stomach, all the way down to his tightly curled toes, his hands gripped white-knuckle tight around the bars of the headboard. His balls draw up and his cock pulses.  It feels like velvety silk over solid steel on Stiles’ tongue as Derek comes and shoots his spunk in thick, hot, salty-sweet jets into Stiles’ eager mouth.

Stiles works him through it until he is limp and spent. Derek collapses back on the pillows.  Stiles moves up on the bed, leaning over Derek, kicking off his pants.  Derek draws up his legs, wrapping them around Stiles’ back pulling him in, guiding him closer wordlessly. Stiles reaches towards the nightstand for a condom he knows Derek has stashed there.  Derek grips his outstretched arm to stop him.  Stiles looks at Derek’s earnest face and nods. He grabs his cock nudging at Derek’s entrance and with one steady thrust of his hips, pushes deep inside.

He hears Derek’s small pained mewl and kisses it away even as he works his cock in and out of Derek’s tight heat.  “Oh yeah. So good. Feel so damn good. So fucking hot and perfect inside,” he murmurs as he watches Derek. 

“Kiss me,” Derek says, his eyes closed, his body being rocked by Stiles’ movements inside of him.  Stiles leans forward and their mouths lock together with rough passion as the pressure builds with the tug and squeeze of Derek’s body sending Stiles right up to the edge.

“Derek…oh God…,” Stiles breathes, and growls between clenched teeth as he finds his release, white light beating behind his eyes as his orgasm hits him hard. His hips stutter and twitch as they slap against the firm muscle of Derek’s ass.  He collapses down into Derek as he tries to catch his breath, before rolling them both over, their bodies still connected in the most intimate of ways with Derek perched on top of him.  Derek settles himself on Stiles’ pelvis wiggling a little bit on Stiles’ cock.  He moans, starting to rock his hips unconsciously.

“Come on baby,” Stiles coos running his hands up and down Derek’s muscular thighs.  “Make those the noises that I love. Like you don’t want to, like you’re trying so hard to be quiet, but you can’t help it because it just feels so good.”  Stiles fists Derek’s hardened cock, feeling it swell and thicken even more as his own heated words trigger something inside, and he starts working Derek as he talks, even as his cock struggles to get hard again, buried deep inside Derek’s body.

“Fuck,” Derek groans working himself up and down gripping Stiles’ hands that are holding on tightly to Derek’s hips. 

Stiles sits up and wraps his arms around Derek’s lower back watching Derek fuck himself on his cock.  “So fucking sexy how submissive and shy you get, how you hold out on me a little at first and then just let me do things to you, like a dirty little slut,” he hisses nipping at Derek’s chin.  “I saw how it drove you crazy when I fucked you so deep.  Love making you feel good baby. Touching you in the places that no one else has ever touched before, making you feel things no one’s ever made you feel. Love fucking you baby. Just gonna keep fucking you. Never gonna stop. Fuck you so hard…so long…make you ache and burn from me pounding your tight, hot ass…” he pants into Derek’s sweaty neck, licking and biting.

“Jesus Christ…yeah…,” Derek moans wrapping his strong arms around Stiles’ neck, fingers running up through his messy bed head and tugging softly, basking in just how fucking good it is to let go and have Stiles takes care of him. 

“Gonna ride me, hmm? Come on, sour wolf. Ride my cock. Show me. Work yourself on me baby. Show me how much you want it,” Stiles growls in Derek’s ear, licking the shell and biting the lobe. 

“Stiles…unhh…,” Derek whines, rolling his hips eagerly, rising up on his shaft and pushing himself down onto it, “Such a dirty fucking mouth,” he moans.

“You know you love it. Just like you love my cock buried in your little pink hole. After you make me come again, I’m gonna touch you, want to feel how loose and stretched out you are from riding me.  Gonna bend you over and finger your swollen pink hole as long and as much as I want, because it’s mine.”  Derek moans loudly, and works himself more frantically on Stiles’ cock.  “You want that baby?” Stiles whispers against Derek’s spit-slick and swollen lips.

“Yes. Want that. So fucking wrong, but I want you to. Want you to touch me like that,” Derek whimpers against Stiles mouth before he thrusts his tongue in his mouth, sucking on Stiles’ plump lower lip as he works himself up and down harder. 

Stiles fingers weave into Derek’s ebony locks running his tongue up the side of Derek’s sweaty neck, “Why?” he demands.

“Because it’s yours,” Derek cries, baring his neck in submission. 

“Fuck yeah,” Stiles growls. 

~*~

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

~*~

 “S-Stiles,”

Derek’s voice is wrecked, gravelly from screaming and pleading.  Moans scrape the rawness of his throat as the shower head pounds hot water against his lower back. The shower stall is slick, and it makes it hard for him to stand, hands slipping with the water as his legs tremble.

"Uh, uh, uh," Stiles murmurs teasingly. His lithe fingers are hard and hot on Derek’s hips.  His thumbs pull Derek’s cheeks apart as he kneels on the slick, shower floor.

“Pl-please!" Derek pleads as Stiles chuckles, husky and warm against Derek’s skin, making Derek arch his back as the heat of Stiles’ wicked tongue curls just slightly into the tight furl of muscle.

"Shhh," Stiles soothes, "You said you’d be a good,"

"Bu-," Derek whines against the steam-warmed, water-slicked shower tiles.  The word ends with a strangled howl that tapers into a whimper, as Stiles licks over the bite he had made earlier just above Derek’s entrance. Derek trembles.  Water drips down his face as he bites his lip when Stiles tightened his hold on Derek’s perfectly sculpted, muscular cheeks.

"C’mon," Stiles murmurs as his tongue traces over the muscles of Derek’s buttocks, marking the pale skin. 

Derek’s fingers tighten and scramble for purchase against the tile.  He moans, high and needy as Stiles teases him with fingers that are tight and controlling against Derek’s skin.  "Fuck!” he howls, legs trembling so much so that Stiles has to wrap an arm over Derek’s hips to keep his steady.  Derek’s back is arching further into Stiles’ mouth feeling that tongue push, twist, and curl it’s way past the tight outer rim.  A muffled vibration makes him scream.  He feels wrecked and helpless at Stiles’ seemingly effortless domination of him. It sparks something inside him, something deep and primal that spreads through his skin.  His helpless whining moans echo off of the bathroom tiles.

"Tell me what you want sour wolf," Stiles murmurs, tongue flicking over Derek’s entrance, reveling in the symphony of Derek’s moans blending effortlessly with the harmony of the water falling around them. 

"Want you,” Derek whines needy, diluting against Stiles murmuring mouth. “More, please Stiles,” Derek begs biting his lip when he feels Stiles pull his hips closer to his mouth, tongue licking the rim as it opened slowly around Stiles’ probing tongue.

"Tell me what you want, Derek," Stiles growls slapping a hand sharply against his sensitive flesh of Derek’s buttocks.  

Derek whimpers, feeling the sharp sting of the slap followed by the flat of Stiles’ tongue soothing the pain away.  “Please,” he whines.

“Please what, baby?” Stiles asks, and his voice is different, gravelly and more husky than usual.  Stiles yanks Derek’s hips closer to him, mouth fastening over Derek’s entrance.  Derek can feel that tongue skillfully part the tight muscle making him whine and moan in the back of his throat. “Tell me what you need baby,” Stiles purrs.

"Please stop teasing," Derek pants as his hands are unable to support him anymore and he falls to his forearms.

"There’s my boy," Stiles murmurs with a smirk Derek can feel against his skin.  He whines as Stiles’ talented tongue withdraws before it is forced back through the unstretched muscles.  Stiles elegant lithe fingers stroke Derek’s trembling flank, soothing and controlling in one well-placed move, which Derek falls into as Stiles’ tongue curls inside him.  Derek’s muscles clench tightly around the muscle that is flicking and curling inside of him.  Derek can only moan desperately, high and needy.

"Stiles,” Derek cries, his cock twitching when he can feel his orgasm riding the crest of his hips.  “Oh, oh, oh,” he pants pressing his palms flat on the tile pushing himself against Stiles’ tongue that is flicking against his drenched hole.  Stiles’ moan vibrates against Derek’s hypersensitive skin.  He howls out desperately, eyes clenched tight as his orgasm clamps his internal muscles down on Stiles’ tongue.  “Please.  Oh please,” he whimpers, legs trembling.  Stiles is the only thing holding him up as his cock twitches and spills.  Stiles gets up off of his knees, leaning against his lover’s wide back and mouths against the back of Derek’s neck. 

Derek turns to look at Stiles out of the corner of his eye.  "Do you need me to," he asks making an aborted gesture, too tired and too high from his orgasm to do much more.

Stiles shakes his head, “No need,” he says looking somewhat sheepishly, “Already came,” he sighs happily and Derek blushes.  "Hey,” Stiles whispers as he nuzzles Derek’s stubbled cheek, "I liked it," he purrs, fingers scooping his cooling come from the back of Derek’s thigh. 

Derek moans as two come-soaked fingers stroke his bottom lip. He opens his mouth and greedily suckles Stiles fingers clean.  Stiles breathe skittering across Derek’s high cheekbone, "Are you mine, Derek?”  Derek moans, wrecked and needy as his knees gave way, Stiles wrapping his arm around his waist and forcing him to lean all his weight on Stiles.  "Do you want me to fuck you, baby?" he asks Derek sucks desperately on the fingers in his mouth.  He pants and nods frantically, as the fingers in his mouth withdraw only to be filled again with more come from his thigh.  Derek grasps a hand around Stiles’ wrist anchoring himself as he sucks Stiles’ come from the digits.  The shower pelts down on his cock, which twitches valiantly trying to get hard again. 

"You’re so good baby," Stiles purrs.  Derek moans again high, needy and utterly wrecked.  His muscles suddenly weakening even more as they slowly slide down to tiled floor.  Derek curls into Stiles chest and tucks his head under Stiles’ chin, curling his hands into his own chest as Stiles pets his hair.

~*~


	4. Chapter 4

~*~

Stiles woke up and later, once he had his coffee, he would nod and smirk, thinking about how much he enjoyed sleepovers. 

He was the big spoon up against a warm muscular back.  That warm back was pushing its bottom against Stiles’ morning erection. Stiles hitched his hips forward slightly, encouragingly. Derek groaned and reached back, grabbing at Stiles’ thigh. 

“Well good morning to you too,” Stiles chuckled then licked at Derek’s shoulder. “How is my sour wolf this morning,” he asked slowly running his hand over Derek’s arm, down to his stomach then up to the man’s chest. Derek’s body was still pushing rhythmically back. Stiles pushed himself up onto his elbow, reached for Derek’s chin and turned him in for a leisurely kiss. 

Derek broke the kiss and met Stiles’ eyes, “Please…” he panted “Oh God Stiles, please.”  Stiles let his eyes travel down Derek’s body, his fingers following the same trail across Derek’s chest and stomach, over his flushed erection, and on to where Derek had a white knuckled grip on Stiles’ thigh. He would smile every time he looked at those bruises until they healed. 

Dropping back down behind Derek, Stiles wrapped his fingers around Derek’s cock and whispered into the skin at the man’s neck. “You want it so bad, don’t you baby?” He stroked Derek slowly and pushed his own erection between Derek’s cheeks. “Have you been awake for a while? Bet you’ve been thinking about me fucking you? Thinking about how bad you wanted it? Or did you just wake up dreaming about my balls were slapping against your ass?” His hand moved around and cupped Derek’s own balls.  He rolled them and tugged them lightly. “Were thinking about my tongue?  Was it in your ass, on your balls or sucking your gorgeous cock?” 

“Please?” Derek gasped. His hand tugged more on Stiles’ thigh and his ass pressing back harder against Stiles. “Need it,” he whined.  Derek’s other arm moved from under the pillow and carded his fingers through Stiles’ hair, desperately tugging. 

“Yeah you do,” Stiles breathed as he sucked a bruise into Derek’s shoulder.  He rutted against Derek while stroking the older man’s cock. “Grab the lube,” he instructed.  Probably did not need it as hard as he had fucked Derek the night before but he wanted to take it slow.  Besides, Derek loved to be teased. 

Derek let go of Stiles’ leg and flailed at the nightstand, all but dropping the bottle of lube on the floor. Stiles took it from him and Derek whined. Stiles wrapped an arm up under Derek and coated his fingers where Derek could see. He moved his slicked hand around again to slowly stroke between Derek’s cheeks. “I’m gonna take my time. Open you up again like we’ve got the whole day to fuck. Mark you up more than your tattoo.  Maybe, I’ll even get four fingers in you.  What do you think about that baby?” Stiles’ middle finger began to push at Derek’s pucker. Derek nodded frantically and bit his lip to try and hold in the sounds that were scratching at the back of his throat for release.  “I do so love it when you beg for my cock,” Stiles purred. 

“Love your cock,” Derek panted moving a hand to spread himself open for Stiles.  “Want it now, please.  Love it when you fuck me hard, please,” he slurred.  

Stiles single finger met no resistance so he pressed in a second spreading and pumping them in and out. “I know you do baby.  I know,” Stiles soothed, “Love fingering your little hole,” he murmured against Derek’s back, tonguing the triskelion in the middle of Derek’s back making the older man groan pitifully. Stiles’ cock twitched at the sound.  The hand that was pressing against Derek’s chest moved up to his mouth. Two of Stiles’ fingers tapped at Derek’s lower lip. “Suck them,” Stiles instructed. “Suck them in like your ass is doing. Wanna finger fuck you everywhere,” Stiles panted.  

Derek groaned again as he obeyed engulfing the digits. Stiles felt a tongue trace at the pads of his fingers, his head bobbing and his tongue swirling.  “Fuck,” Stiles muttered and sucked another spot on Derek’s back. When he pushed three fingers into Derek from behind, Derek took a third finger into his mouth. It was awkward and hot, so fucking hot. Derek’s moans hummed their way up Stiles’ arm and down to the base of his spine.  Stiles’ whole body was humping into Derek, “You ready for four baby?” 

Derek dropped Stiles’ fingers from his mouth, “Cock,” he slurred, “Please, Stiles… Gnhhhh… fuck me now,” he whined. 

Stiles pulled his fingers out of Derek and lined himself up, “Pull your legs up a little, baby,” and then he was sinking into Derek while Derek was pushing back and moaning his appreciation.  It was an uneasy angle and Stiles had to wrap himself around Derek to gain any leverage, but he could feel the pull of Derek’s hole around him.  Derek seemed to love the feel of Stiles’ shallow thrusts. 

Palm wide open on Derek’s chest, pulling him in tighter with each push, Stiles reached for Derek’s cock with his other hand, pushing Derek further. “Feel so good baby.  Do you know how wet and hot you feel?  There’s still a little of my come in you from last night. It was so hot when you held my hands on the back of your head last night as I fucked your mouth, but watching my dick disappear into your ass over and over again was even hotter. Your hole so greedy for me isn’t it baby.  I love how pink your ass gets when I slap it.  You love it too don’t you baby?” 

“Fuck Stiles,” Derek cries. 

“Fuckin’ love it when you beg. You don’t even know,” Stiles growled nipping at Derek’s bruised skin. “I heard you say please to a waitress the other day when we were out.  Wanted to bend you over the fucking table and pound your ass so bad right then.  Would have let me?  Would you have let me fuck you there in the middle of diner?  Could I have pulled your jeans down, dropped to my knees and licked your ass open for my cock? Would you let me finger you there in front of everyone?” 

“Yes!” Derek’s moved his hand to wrap around Stiles’ fingers that were holding his cock urging Stiles to go faster and harder. 

“Wanted it. Wanted to push in and pound you in front of everyone. Pull your hair and watch you beg,” Stiles dragged his lips across the back of Derek’s neck as his thumb dragged through the precome that Derek was leaking. “Then I would have pulled up your pants before you came and brought you back here to suck you off in private.  Nobody else gets to see you come but me. You only come for me, right baby?” 

Derek panted and whined as he cried out, “Just you...” 

“Come for me, Derek. With my cock in your ass, I wanna feel you come. Wanna feel you all around me before I pump you full,” Stiles squeezed lightly as he pulled at Derek’s erection. “Love your cock. Come on baby,” Stiles rocked into Derek’s body and held on tightly through Derek’s orgasm. Stiles huffed out a breath as he came shortly thereafter. 

Derek panted, reaching behind him to touch Stiles anywhere he could. “Love your cock,” he murmured, “Love it when you fuck me.” 

“You love me,” Stiles pulled out slowly, and bit Derek’s triskelion again. 

Derek’s smile made it into his voice. “I do. I really do,” he purred happily. 

~*~

 


End file.
